Follow Me
by YourBakaForLife
Summary: Axel finds Roxas being taken away by a pervert!  He quickly comes to his rescue, but is Axel looking at this blonde in a way of Lust...or Love? WARNING Yaoi  boyxboy  and Lemon in later chapters!


HONK!

_Ok, ok I'm coming sheesh_

HONK!

_Alright, relax your gunna wake up the neighbors_

HONK HONK HONK HONK HONKKKK!

"HOLY SHIT DEMYX CHILL OUT!"

I shouted as I ran out the door with my keys, wallet and leather jacket. Knowing that I was gunna need my ID to get some smokes and booze, I also took some money from dads wallet. Not like the drunkard would notice anyway.

I'm gunna be free and out of the house as soon as the contract for the apartment is all taken care of, which is tomorrow. Once I'm out of that hell-hole of a home, I'm gunna have all the booze and smokes I can buy.

"Geez man, you took forever, whatcha doin' in there, masturbating to a picture of me?" The witty Sitar player asked.

"You wish it was you" I remarked right back. "Anyway, how much money you got?"

"25. That's pretty much all I could scrounge out of my house. How much could you get?"

"50. We can make due with that."

As Demyx pulled away from the curb, I could sense that tonight was not going to be like any other beer and cigarette run. Once we pulled into the parking lot of the convenience store, we could see that almost no one was there. Although it's a 24-hour store, most normal people wouldn't be buying anything at 3 A.M.

"I'm gunna go get the cigarettes, you go get the beer."

As I walked back down the aisles of the store, I noticed a few odd people. An old couple around their 80's, walking hand in hand around the store. A small group of maybe 3 or 4 teenagers, and two males, standing next to me as I was picking out my beer. I noticed the taller one first. He looked older than 25. He had tanned skin and grey hair that ended around half way down his back. His whole black attire made him look slim and taller than he probably was. His yellow eyes caught me off guard when he glanced over at me. When I looked away, I decided to see whom he was standing with.

Beside me was the most gorgeous blonde I had ever seen. He couldn't have been older than 18. His hair was all out of place, but at the same time, in the right place. His black attire didn't quite fit his smaller, whiter body. I was truly taken in when I looked into his eyes.

Those eyes of a crystal blue lake made me want to take him home at that moment. But they looked so distance and so lost. It wasn't until then that I noticed the painful look in his face as the taller and older man wrapped his arm around the smaller boys waist. This made me mad in a way that was indescribable.

It could only be described as pure jealousy.

I grabbed the beer out of the refrigerator and started to head up towards the register. I walked down the candy isle and picked up some Snickers. When I went to go join Demyx online, I noticed that the two males had made their way over to the register next to us.

"That will be $64.52"

As Demyx handed the cashier the money, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the blonde hair that I had checked out before…checking me out. I smirked in his direction and he must have seen that because he turned away, with a blush on his face.

As we walked back to the car, we saw the blonde and grey hair walk over to their "car", which looked more like a rape van if you ask me. The blonde seemed reluctant to go into the van, but the gray hair started to push him in. As he started to sweet talk the blonde, he roped his arms around the blonde's neck and started to bite his neck. This was when the blonde pushed him away and tried to run off. During this entire act, I had somehow made my way over to their van.

"Hey, do we have a problem here?"

"It's nothin' you should be concerned with, flame head."

I never really liked it when people would tease me about my hair.

"Maybe it does concern me, since your man-handling my boyfriend."

"I'm your what?" the blonde shrieked.

"What did you just say?"

_What did I just say?_

I grabbed the blonde, looking confused and terrified, and started to walk off. He looked too shocked to even struggle against my grip, so I guided him to the car. When we started to drive off, the gray haired kicked his car tire and took out some booze from the back of his car.

Once the blonde got a hold of reality, he started to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"WHAT AM I DOING? IM SAVING YOU FROM THAT CREEP!"

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" He had a good point.

"WELL, I don't know, I thought that you would save your virgin ass from being raped by that pedophile."

"HE WASN'T GUNNA…he was gunna rape me?"

Geez this kid is slow.

"Well he didn't look too friendly and that van probably got more action than the freakin' Playboy mansion."

The kid sat back and tried to process this information, making his confused face turn to a concerned and slightly embarrassed face. This was the part where Demyx finally spoke up.

"So Axel, you like to pick up little boys in the middle of the night, how does that make you look?"

"Hey, you see someone in need, I'm there to help. As long as they're cute." I glanced in the rear view mirror and could see the blonde's face turn from a light pink to a scarlet red blush.

Gotcha.

"So what's your name, or should I just call you cutie?"

"It's Roxas."

"Roxas. Huh, that's a nice name, I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could forget that." Roxas chuckled in the back seat. That somehow struck a nerve in me. God, this kid was really cute. I knew that once he said that to me, a giant smile would show up on my face. And sure enough, it did.


End file.
